Crónica de dos planetas en problemas
by Zary Curhm
Summary: Los héroes del arrowverso se encuentran en una dimensión diferente, en la que tendrán que luchar por las personas que aman, competirá con los héroes quevengan su propio planeta, peleas, discusiones (y demás cosas que se me ocurran). Sin darse cuenta que solo son pequeñas piezas en un juego mucho más grande


Poemas y mensajes

Cuartel general de los vengadores después de la guerra civil.

Tony se encontraba mirando fijamente el escudo que le había quitado a Rogers, como es que todo resultó tan mal se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ya que era la primera vez que quería restringirse para no poner en peligro a los demás. Después del primer ataque a NY su miedos se habían apoderado de él por supuesto que no había dejado que los otros lo notaran pero al final por eso mismo todos en su vida se habían alejado. Lo único que lo consolaba en estos momentos es la idea de que hizo lo correcto, que su soledad en realidad es el precio a pagar para que la humanidad este a salvo ya sea de invasores o de los daños colaterales que siempre ocurre a acusa de los héroes.

Se sirvió un trago aunque estos días ya era más por costumbre que por gusto pero ayudaba a aliviar el dolor en su cara causado por los golpes del capitán y su amigo. una pártele él quería dejar de pensar en eso, enfocarse en que es lo que iba a pasar después y posiblemente en reclutar a novatos, pero siempre sus pensamientos se conducían hacia la traición del que él consideraba un aliado,más que eso un amigo.

El monitor que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación empezó a emitir una alarma, una particular melodía que había asignado para llegadas inesperadas de seres que no pertenecían a la tierra, y señal indicaba que la energía provenía de un barrio de NY, no era lo suficientemente intensa como cuando llegaron los Chitauri, bien podía ser una falla de las lecturas de radiación, pero era mejor investigarlo así que preparó su traje de Iron Man para salir.

Arrowverse, poco tiempo después de los eventos de Crisis en la tierra X

Un mensaje muy extraño "un viaje muy lejano habrá; y tal vez alguno de ustedes no sobrevivirá; la unión traerá paz sin embargo aquí no la encontraran porque los supuestos héroes no lo son en verdad, al menos NO para su realidad"

el mensaje apareció en uno de los monitores de Felicity sin ninguna explicación posible, simplemente estaba ahí, no había forma de rastrearlo no había forma de quitarlo, al principio pensaron que debía de ser una broma de alguien, tenía que serlo al ser un mensaje con rimas nadie se lo tomo en serio, pero ya llevaban 4 horas intentando rastrear al emisario sin ninguna suerte, cuando intentaron apagar el monitor el mensaje e movió a otro, esto empezaba a preocuparles ya que al igual que en la búsqueda anterior no encontraban nada

En Central City abrían recibido el mismo mensaje solo que en lugar de sólo un monitor, todas las computadoras estaban plagadas con el mismo mensaje, eso era más que problemático para el equipo porque no podían hacer nada para quitarlo. Nadie quería tomarle tanta importancia al mensaje porte pues sonaba ridículo, no tenía sentido que si alguien quisiera advertirles de algo lo haría en un mensaje con rimas, o al menos ese había sido la lógica de Cisco. Aunque aún les quedaba el problema de cómo recuperar las computadoras.

"Las personas que más aman desaparecerán, porque ellos las capturarán; al no tener ningún rastro en desesperación caerán; seguido por la furia y finalmente depresión, pero están allí en alguna dimensión; los demás están advertidos aunque no amenazados, no querrá quedarse resolviendo problemas pequeños capitana, no cuando se acerca la gran batalla"

El mensaje había llegado a Gideon como una transmisión sin ningún tipo de rastro aparente en el tiempo o espacio, lo que no era nada normal para la inteligencia artificial, el mensaje había resonado por los altavoces de la nave a primera vez lo cual había asustado a los miembros del equipo a excepción de Mick que estaba demasiado ocupado con su cerveza como para salir, una vez reunidos todos en el Puente se miraron los unos a los otros con extrañeza e incredulidad ante las palabras que oían, una vez que termino, la nave empezó una serie de impresión 3D pero nadie del equipo sabía que esperar una vez acabo, el objeto que resultó era un prisma de vidrio, parecía delicado como si solo fuera vidrio sin ninguna importancia, pero después de lo que acaban de escuchar nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

La nave entera se apago, todo estaba oscuro, "Gideon"preguntaba Sara para saber qué es lo que le había pasado a la inteligencia, pero su única repuesta fue que el sistema estaba reiniciándose, eso pareció calmarlos un poco pero el miedo y la inquietud aún seguían ahí. Una vez el sistema termino de reiniciarse antes de que las luces volvieran, solo se proyectaba un holograma, se acercaron cautelosos hacia este, era el dispositivo en el que Rip tenía el último mensaje de su esposa e hijo, pero en lugar de esto se proyectaban personas pidiendo ayuda, personas que conocían en primer lugar Roy Harper, Jay Garrick y por último Nyssa al Guhl.

Las luces regresaron, el silencio reinaba en la nave, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, los que no conocían de nada a las personas como Zari o Nate tenían miedo de las expresiones de sus compañeros, sobretodo de su capitana, ella parecía estar en blanco, como si su mente no pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, algo muy nuevo en ella. Amaya tocó su hombro lo que pareció sacarla de su trance.

"Gideon" Llamo una vez más, la respuesta no se hizo esperar. "Capitana, estoy recibiendo varias alteraciones de la línea temporal, muy diferentes a lo que han denominados como anacronismos temporales, al parecer estos están estratégicamente pensados para solo afectar ciertos aspectos de la vida de algunos individuos p..."

"déjame adivinar, esos individuos son Oliver Queen, Barry Allen y la mía"

"Ninguno de los supuestos secuestros fue al azar" confirmó.

No tenía sentido, nada ya lo tenía. El equipo todavía seguía sensible por la muérete de Stein no querían ver a más personas conocidas sufrir algo tenía que hacerse. Aunque de primera mano acordaron que este especial asunto no les correspondía solamente a ellos, sino también a los demás equipos y también estaba la interrogante de cómo supieron quienes eran los vigilantes, de Oliver y Barry podía ser a causa de que alguien los delató en sus respectivas ciudades, pero Sara no tenía sentido, todos o al menos la gran mayoría de personas que la conocían la creían muerta, y al estar viajando por el tiempo moviéndose constantemente hacían casi imposible rastrearla.

Cuando recibieron la alerta de las leyendas, un poco críptica por supuesto, querían negarse, seguían sin poder descifrar el mensaje de los ordenadores, o quitarlos en todo caso, sin embargo esto podía ser de vida o muerte, según Barry, a quien también alertaron, se trataba de alguna especie de secuestro por supuesto que a nadie le tranquilizaba oír eso.

El punto de reunión debía de ser el los hangares de laboratorios STAR el porque no estaba claro, ambos equipos intercambiaron saludos y miradas nerviosas, el ambiente era pesado a pesar de que todos estaban alegres por dentro de verse, la duda del porque estaban ahí los carcomía. En el cielo, como era usual, apareció la Waverider, lo inusual de toda esta situación es que la nave parecía estarse tambaleando, apenas sosteniéndose, decendia de forma rápida y sin aparente rumbo, el impactó contra el suelo fue estrepitosa y todos en tierra estaban listos para entrar en acción, por si existía alguna amenaza, una vez las puertas se abrieron lo primero que salió fue humo, demasiado humo, solo segundos después los miembros del equipo salieron tosiendo.

"No creo que ese halla sido un buen aterrizaje" decía Ray con su tono alegre, las demás leyendas parecían estar de acuerdo, lo cual solo causó una pequeña risa en Sara. La preocupación de los demás equipos seguía presente en el aire es por eso que se saltaron los formalismos y saltaron directo a la acción. De forma automática los tres líderes estaban al frente de los suyos el primero en hablar fue Oliver

"Recibimos un mensaje, la verdad es que no tiene sentido el problema es que no logramos quitarlo, está en una pantalla y luego en otra pero siempre está presente"

"Tenemos el mismo problema en StarLabs, solo que se encuentra en cada dispositivo que ocupamos, Ollie tiene razón el mensaje no tiene ningún sentido, es como si fuera una broma" decía Barry con su voz usual calmada

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?" lo interrumpió Sara

"Algo sobre que tenemos que hacer un viaje, unión y antihéroes, ya sabes lo usual y dado que nos convocaron a todos creo que algo de verdad tiene que tener" mientras decía esto la cara de las leyendas se hacía más seria casi empatando con la de los demás, en el fondo esperaban que todo fuera una mentira, un chiste muy bien elaborado "¿ustedes recibieron el mismo mensaje?" Pero para esto Sara estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos , después de unos pocos segundos respondió con voz rasposa, tal vez para evitar que se mostrarán sus sentimientos de tristeza y furia.

"No" era un no cortante, uno que no dejaba espacios a más preguntas "nosotros tenemos la razón del porque tenemos que viajar" después de esto se quedo callada otro momento por lo que Ray tuvo que intervenir.

"Nuestro mensaje e complementario del suyo, supongo que de alguna forma los dispositivos de esta era no fueron capaces de captar el mensaje en su totalidad... Según Gideon alguien ha secuestrado a personas cercanas sin dejar rastro alguno y al mostrarnos que personas eran y lo que parece ser un mapa la nave perdió poder, el porque de nuestro aterrizaje forzado" otro momento de silencio, dejo que los demás procesarán la información "Jay Garrick" fue el primer nombre que dijo mirando a Barry, hasta para el que no conocía bien al hombre fue difícil decirlo "Roy..." La tensión creció, Oliver no podía creerlo su hermana le hubiera dicho algo, miro a Sara buscando una confirmación, algo que le dijera que no era verdad pero solo se encontró con una mirada vacía, también le habían arrebatado a alguien "Sara..." Preguntó sin hacerlo, ella por fin lo miro "Nyssa" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Los recuperaremos" respondió Barry "entre todos nosotros nadie podrá impedirlo" esto pareció levantar un poco el animo de todos

"Parece que nos espera un gran viaje" dijo Cisco mirando el mapa que le entregó Ray. Con esto dicho todos se pusieron a trabajar"

En una galaxia muy muy lejana... (sip, estoy citando a Star Wars)

"Los mensajes ya han sido recibidos u majestad" halaba una voz aguda, casi robótica, sin ningún tipo de emoción, perteneciente a un humanoide con figura delgada y una falsa sonrisa permanente en su rostro; sobre este autómata una figura imponente asentía.

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, en el siguiente capítulo pienso subir la llegada de nuestros héroes al universo marvel, todavía no sé si incluiré a Supergirl... Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
